1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numeric board game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large variety of board games exist involving vocabulary skills which allow players to enjoy exercising their vocabulary. Such games also act as a teaching aid to improve the vocabulary of individuals in education.
Very few board games exist involving numerical skills. Such that there are, are confined to a limited number of mathematical operations such as addition or subtraction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved numeric board game.